Necronomicon
Possibly Mini Necronomicon (pocket format book) (see notes) ---- Sumerian Book of the Dead (Earth-818793) | Model = | Version = | Universe = | LeadDesigner = Earth-616: Abdul Alhazred; allegdly Chthon and/or the ancient beings of R'llyeh ---- Earth-818793: Sumerians | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Derived from a small part of lore from the Shiatra Book of the Damned (The Darkhold) or patterned after it, and/or imperfect copy of the ancient writings on the walls of R'llyeh; created by Abdul Alhazred | Creators = H.P. Lovecraft; Ron Goulart; Gene Colan | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 2 3 | First2 = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Origins The Necronomicon was derived from a small part of lore from the Shiatra Book of the Damned (The Darkhold), or patterned after it. That powerful tome of black magic was created by Abdul Alhazred in the 8th century. It was one of the most powerful tomes on magic. The Atlantean Logomancer theorized that the both the Necronomicon and the Darkhold, as well as the Oracles of Zoroaster and other mystic scrolls and books were in fact just imperfect copies of the ancient writings etched on the walls of R'llyeh, who had been produced by ancient beings. Modern Age The book was banned for centuries, while becoming legendary. In Providence, Rhode Island, a copy was kept in the church used by the Starry Wisdom cult which remained when they were driven out in the 1880s. Robert Blake recognized it when he explored the church as he had earlier learned about the book from correspondence with a reclusive scholar native to Providence. When Isaiah Curwen was denied the papacy, he extensively studied a part of the Vatican Library which housed the most complete collection of books on the dark arts, including the Necronomicon. The Scarlet Witch considered the book an abomination and mistakenly believed all copies long destroyed. What appeared to be Agatha Harkness at the time, however, stated that it would be really useful to helping with Wanda's demon problems. According to some sources Doctor Strange posessed a copy.Marvel Novel Series: Nightmare!; The Appendix to the Handbook cites this as a source. During the Aqueos' hostilities towards Atlantis, Namor tasked Loa to read the darkest of the dark books. Doing so, she found an obscure footnote about the old vampires races, and the cause of the Aqueos' strength when near of their home territory, as they were power-boosted by the eldritch energy radiated by the Aqueos' elders, beings known as the Old Ones. Alternate realities versions Earth-818793 / Earth-2149 The Necronomicon was a Sumerian evil sentient book with powers to create portals through time and between realities, as well as to create mystical zombies called Deadites through corruption of souls or demonic possession, similar to the "Raimis" created by Earth-555's Darkhold. Ash referred to it as the Sumerian Book of the Dead. One of Doctor Strange's sentient books, however, said that it was translated from the texts of a Sumerian death cult and written in blood on the flesh of the damned and tortured. Fought over by practitioners of the black arts it disappeared on Earth-2149 for several decades until it recently resurfaced in the collection of Doctor Doom. It was last seen with the Marvel Zombies who decided to use it as toilet paper. Content The Necromicon was a means to summon "strange creatures and stranger gods". | CurrentOwner = Vatican Library, church of the Starry Wisdom cult (abandoned); possibly Doctor Strange, Ralph Halley, Michael the Necromancer (see notes) | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Necronomicon from the H.P. Lovecraft's stories and the Cthulhu Mythos is the mystical equivalent of Marvel's Darkhold, though it has been stated that the Necronomicon was derived from a small part of lore from the Shiatra Book of the Damned, another name of the Darkhold. and also that both were imperfect copies of the ancient writings etched on the walls of R'llyeh, who had been produced by ancient beings. The Necronomicon might or might not be appearing in possession of various people: ** A book with the cover reading "Necr... Artur..." (the end of each line being hidden by another book) appears in Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. ** It may also have been owned by Ralph Halley: in ( ; May, 1952), there is a book whose cover appears to say Nec--- before being obscured by an object in front of it. * Michael the Necromancer possessed a "Mini Necronomicon" which he used to perform resurrection/zombification spells. It is unknown if that book is actually a pocket book format of the Necronomicon, or another book altogether. | Trivia = * is named "Starkronomicron", a reference to the Necronomicon. The issue also includes a mention of Lovecraft. * When Dr. Rudy Gillespie recited "Full Fathom Five, thy father lies of his bones are coral made. Those are pearls that were his eyes. Nothing of him that doth fath. But doth suffer a sea-change. Into something rich and strange." to a deceased actor, this one, possessed and revived, recited at his turn "And with strange aeons even death may die!", while trying to chock him. ** The first quote is from the ''The Tempest'' (presumably 1610–1611) by William Shakespeare recites at his turn a verse from the Necronomicon, mentioned in "The Call of Cthulhu" (1928) by H.P. Lovecraft. | Links = * Tomes of Eldritch Knowledge, at the Appendix, Necronomicon's entry * Necronomicon at Wikipedia * Necronomicon at the H.P. Lovecraft Wiki }} Category:Magical Items Category:Magical Books Category:Cthulhu Mythos Items Category:Old Ones Worship